


Hulk HUG!

by silicon_shaman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: LIFC, Love Is for Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silicon_shaman/pseuds/silicon_shaman





	Hulk HUG!

“He’s a ten foot tall mass of raging Greeness, a walking Weapon of Mass Destruction. How in Hell did you LOSE him?!”

 

Phil sighed as Director Fury vented his..well. Fury, at him.

 

“Nick, Director..sir… just...chill.”

 

“Coulson. Did you just tell me to chill? Because I _know_ you did not just say that...”

 

“With all due respect, sir.. you made me the handler for the Avengers team, so.. let me do my job, and handle it.”

 

Fury glared at him… Phil could almost swear that even his eye path was glaring… then closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Alright..just.. find him, before he breaks something. Again.”

 

“Nick, if Hulk was going to go all...smash-y, we’d already know where he was. Dr Banner will come back soon. I’m sure.”

 

“See that he’s back in the tower by morning at least Phil.. or..”

 

“Yes director, we have an approximate location for the Big Guy, we’ll know exactly soon.”

 

“See that you do!”

 

Phil Coulson sighed as director Fury vanish from the screen, he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Please tell we have some idea of where Hulk is, JARVIS.”

 

“Mr Stark says he’s working on it… do we have an approximate location for Dr Banner’s other half?”

 

“Not unless you count, ‘somewhere on Earth’ … and I wouldn’t rule out being wrong even then.”

 

“Indeed sir… recent experience would indicate that’s always a possibility.”

 

Phil nodded, the recent outbreak of bad guys had featured someone who threw around rainbow coloured balls of fire that made people and things vanish. When one of them had smacked into Tony, his suit reported him as being half-way across the state. It was at that point they realised the balls of ‘fire’ were in fact a sort of country-cousin to the Rainbow bridge that Thor used to commute between Earth and Asgard.

 

The Avengers had scattered… but it had been Nat who’d suddenly popped up behind the head bad-guy using her own sort of appearing act, and neutralised him. The tall black-clad guy had neatly folded in half when Romanov’s knee made contact with his groin. After that it was simply clean up time.

 

It had been several minutes after the Avengers had, inevitably, assembled… that they realised that Hulk was missing. Which, given that he could cover more miles in a single leap than most people could walk… was concerning.

 

Now, several hours later, it was down-right perturbing… and the team was busy trying to find him, or Banner.. depending on who was ‘fronting’ right now.

 

“Sir… Mr Stark reports he was able to isolate and track the energies involved. We indeed do have an approximate location...”

 

“Excellent, warm up the quinjet Jarvis, and tell the others.”

“Should I inform Director Fury, sir?”

 

Phil paused, and shook his head..

“Ah… lets leave that as a little surprise for him. Just in case.”

“Very well sir.”

 

The crazy lash-up of tech that Tony had concocted lead them to a location in up-state Maine, just outside a town that Phil was sure could probably double for Cabot Cove… not that he’d ever admit he know what, or where that was.

 

Tony had taken off, scouting the perimeter. Romanov and Hawkeye had predicable headed for the trees, Hawkeye going high while Nat went low. Steve and Bucky and had exchanged a look, and then taken off at run, side by side.

 

Phil had simply stood for moment after walking down the ramp, and taken a deep breath. The air was fresh, redolent of early autumn, crisp, clean and smelling faintly of woodsmoke and.. apple pie?

 

Frowning slightly, Phil turned, and followed his nose.

 

Several minutes later he found himself outside of a classically constructed clapperboard school-house. He went around the back, and stopped a moment to appreciate the sight.

 

A young school Ma’am was sitting on a stool, reading aloud to a rapt gaggle of young children… and one towering green Hulk.

 

Phil blinked. Hulk was smiling, broadly, there was a crown of daisies sitting lopsidedly on his thicket of black hair, and he was wearing a truly huge sunshine-yellow t-shirt, with the words “Hulk HUG!” across the front in black.

 

Phil came over, causing a slight stir of movement among the children. The school teacher paused in her reading and glanced over her shoulder. Phil nodded at her, and went and sat on the back stoop of the school-building. She regarded him for moment over the rims of her glasses,. Hulk stirred, seeing Phil now. The Big Guy waved at him, and Phil smiled at him, and indicated he should stay sat.

 

The school teacher smiled, and turned back to her class, continuing reading.

 

Coulson murmered into the mic in his cufflink.

“Phil to team. I’ve found Hulk… converge on my location but quietly. I don’t want to disturb story time.”

 

There was momentary pause, and then Steve’s voice came over the comm, sounding hopeful.

 

“Story time?”

 

“I’m sure the School Mistress wouldn’t mind a few extra littles, if they’re polite.”

 

Bucky’s voice piped up, already sounding younger and eager.

“Yay! Story time!”

 

It wasn’t long before Phil’s children were gathered around, listening eagerly. Phil had to admit, whoever she was, she was doing a remarkable job of keeping the dozen or so children focused on the story and behaving themselves, despite the interruptions and distraction.

 

She was also very, _very_ good at story telling!

 

Once they’d reached the end of the story, and the princess had saved the knight, [which earned a small cheer from Nat] Phil went over to introduce himself.

 

However, Hulk came ambling up, and putting one massive hand on Phil’s shoulder spoke before he could.

 

“Unca’ Phil this Miss Hon-ey!”

 

Phil glanced at him, that was as close as he’d come to complete sentence in while. Turning back to Miss Honey, he smiled.

 

“Thank you for looking after my lost little one today, sorry to drop in without warning..”

 

“Oh that’s fine. Hulk told me his Unca’ Phil would be looking for him. He said the the rest of his friends would be coming too.”

 

Phil blinked, and looked over at the beaming Hulk, who was currently hugging the team.. all of them at once.

 

“Right, well you seem to have managed well enough.”

“Oh, I’ve had some experience in looking after gifted children before, and Hulk is a sweetheart really. Easily frustrated, but he’s extraordinarily sensitive with it.”

 

Phil smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Not too many people notice that about him.”

 

“Oh, one just has to look...”

 

Phil and Miss Honey chatted pleasantly for a bit, as the childrens parents arrived and collected their little ones. A few had regarded the Hulk, and the rest of the team, with some doubt. But it was hard to see someone in a sunshine yellow t-shirt and daisy crown as a threat, even when he was happily chattering away with his friends. Tony was sipping on a juice-box he’d gotten from somewhere. Nat was laying across a branch of tree… one small girl had given her a pair of cat’s ears and a tail, and honestly she looked rather like cat draped over the branch.

 

Steve and Bucky were happily playing stick ball with a small group of other boys...and trying not to win despite being out-numbered 6 to 2.

 

Phil smiled, watching for a moment.

 

“You know..” Miss Honey murmured to him, “You and the others are always welcome to visit.”

Phil turned to look at her, and grinned.

 

“I’d like that, I really would. But, what about the other parents..?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure once they’ve met them, they’ll be ok with it. As I said, I’m used to dealing with other _gifted_ children, of all ages.”

 

Phil smiled.

“Thank you Miss Honey. I think we’ll do that.”


End file.
